


Stay

by britt94



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Nightmares, Steve Fluff, descriptions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britt94/pseuds/britt94
Summary: Reader is an assassin like Bucky. She was found at a Hydra facility near death and was taken to the Avengers Tower for treatment. She wasn’t held as long as Bucky, so her recovery is somewhat faster. She and Steve are best friends, but they both secretly want to be more. He’s the only one who can calm her during her panic attacks and nightmares.





	Stay

You couldn’t open your eyes. You knew you were dreaming and none of this was real, but your body wasn’t letting you wake up. Your back in your old room, or better yet, your cell in the Hydra facility.

“So nice of you to join us again (Y/N)” a faceless Hydra scientist sneered.

“WHY CAN’T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!” you screamed as you attempted to grab both sides of your head, only to discover that you were back in the wiping chair. Looking up with wide, helpless eyes, you tried not to cry. Tears slid down your cheeks against your will.

“My, my miss (Y/N) always such a temper, but we know how to fix that don’t we?” he chuckled, “Stop your crying, you should be proud to be an asset to Hydra, you and The Winter Soldier shape this world” he said as he pulled your restraints tighter.

You tossed and turned on your bed, desperately trying to wake up. Your sheets were getting moist from the sweat that beaded during your nightmare. You began to mumble and groan in your sleep. Silent tears running down your cheeks as you struggled with your inner demons.

“Please stop, let me go please” you begged the faceless man to no avail, attempting to flail your retrained arms. “I don’t wanna do this anymore, please don’t make me!” you sobbed out weakly, knowing that you were only making things worse. “Steve! Please help me! Please!” you screamed.

“As many times as we’ve been through this, honestly (Y/N) no one is coming for you! No one cares about you! You are a weapon. Captain Rogers cannot hear you. He’s long gone,” he said as he moved around to the chair’s control panel. His hand hovered over the button to turn the machine on, “Welcome back” he said as he pressed it and howled with laughter that you would never forget. The violent shocks coursed through your body. Pain. All you could feel was pain, so gripping that you screamed and begged for someone, Steve, anyone to help you. 

You screamed in pain alone on your bed. “STEVE!” You writhed in the sweat soaked sheets tears still streaming from your eyes squeezed shut. Sobs began to rack your body, “Please, no more! Stop, no!”

……….

Captain Rogers?

“Jarvis?” Steve all but yawned as he rolled over in bed. “What is it?”

It appears Miss (Y/L/N) is having a nightmare verging on a panic attack. Her heart rate is extremely elevated and she is showing signs of severe distress. She is also calling out for you Sir.

“Thank you Jarvis!” Steve exclaimed as he practically ran out of his room and through his floor to the elevator. Jumping inside and punching your floor number, silently will the elevator to go faster. His heart clenched at he thought of you so upset. Steve would never tell you, but he loved you. All he wanted to do was be with you and keep you safe. He knew he should just tell you, but he didn’t want to ruin the close friendship you shared.

……….

As the elevator dinged and the doors opened he heard could hear your sobs and cries from your bedroom. He ran through your living space as quickly as he could and burst through the door. What he saw nearly broke his heart. You were lying on your back with your hands fisting the sheets; he could see the pain and tears on your face as your head whipped side to side trying to escape the horrors behind your closed eyelids.

“No more! Please stop, no! Steve! Please!” you cried out again.

Steve sat down by your side and ran his hands up and down your arms trying to wake you carefully. “(Y/N)? Hey doll, I’m here. I need you to wake up for me” he spoke soothingly. You began thrashing against his arms and he shook you a bit, “(Y/N) you’re safe! I’m right here. Please wake up doll” he said urgently.

Your eyes finally flew open and you struggled against Steve’s hold on you as you came back to your senses. Fresh tears flooded your vision as you let out a choked sob and Steve pulled you close. He settled you on his lap against his chest as his hand rubbed soothing circles on your back.

“I-I’m sorry I woke you up Steve” you sniffled against his chest. He brought his other hand under your chin so he could look at you.

“(Y/N) you have nothing to be sorry for. Are you okay?” he said with a look of concern on his face so sincere that you felt your eyes water as your heart clenched. You had loved Steve since you met him. You couldn’t explain it at first, but you soon realized it didn’t matter. He made you happy and he made you feel safe for the first time in a very long time. You couldn’t bear tell him your feelings. He deserved so much better than you.

“I-I’m okay” you said looking up into his cerulean eyes so perfect you could get lost in them. He released your chin and you looked down at your hands trying to focus your attention anywhere other than Steve. He seemed to notice what you were doing and let out a small sigh.

“Do you want to tell me about it? You might feel better” he said as he held one of your hands.

“I was back in my cell, strapped to the wiping machine” you said watching your entwined hands. “The scientist was going to wipe me again. I kept trying to get free and I was crying. I knew it was a dream b-but, I couldn’t wake up” you said as more silent tears slid down your face. “He s-said…no one was coming for me. H-he said no one….cared about me” your voice broke at the end and Steve wrapped both his arms around you and pulled you close as you buried your face in his neck. One of his hands rubbed your back and the other cradled the back of your head. He couldn’t help himself. Steve couldn’t bear to see you like this. He kissed the top of your head then leaned down to mumble into your ear,

“I do (Y/N). I care about you…I-I love you” with that he pulled you back to look at you. You sat stunned and cheeks burning. Steve couldn’t love you.

“Steve….you don’t mean that. Y-you don’t love me…you can’t love me” you said sadly as you looked at him.

“What do you mean doll? I do love you” he said as he reached up to cup your face, his thumb brushing the tears away. “How could you think I don’t love you?” he seemed hurt.

“I’m not good enough Steve. You deserve someone better, someone who isn’t broken like me. I don’t deserve you. Can’t you see that? I’ll never be good enough for-” he cut you off as he crashed his lips to yours. He kissed you so delicately; like you were something so precious he was afraid he’d break you. He pulled back and pressed his forehead to yours.

“You’re not broken sweetheart. You’re prefect in every way. I know you don’t see it but I do. You are good enough for me. You are all I want, that is if you’ll have me?” he looked to you in question and a small smile found its way to your face. You leaned forward and kissed him once more.

“I love you Steve” you whispered against his lips with a smile. He held you close and you soon fell asleep against his chest to the rhythm of his beating heart. As he went to put you down in your bed you stirred,

“Stay…” How could he say no to that?


End file.
